bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsuro Maeda
Tatsuro Maeda, or Maeda as he's simply known, is a Japanese born leader of the Maeda Cartel and criminal entrepreneur living in New York City. He is the husband of Mei Wang. As a child immigrant he rose up to take the reigns of the family business and become one of the major crime rings in the city. He operates the business mainly from his front business as the Kaikaku Gentleman's Club owner. His ability to expand the Cartel's influence is hampered by his lust for women and his overconfidence, two traits that mark his weaknesses. It is these same traits that make him a useful partner to Poison Ivy and her schemes.Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Maeda has a major role during the game "Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov" (AoH:MoAR). He acts as one of the main antagonists to the protagonist Natasha Romanov, who's rage and anger at the murder of her boyfriend is misdirected towards Maeda as the cause. Descriptions Physical Maed is thin, wiry man with shortly cropped, messy dark hair, brown eyes and the Asian tinted skin of his Japanese heritage. He is shorter than average, and constantly pictured with a haughty smirk befitting his overconfidence. He has high cheekbones and almost baby like features. He appears to be in his mid-to-late 30's. He often wears stylish turtlenecks and slacks to denote his luxury businessman facade, an image he protects as much as possible. Personality Maeda is cocky and arrogant, without much of the skill to back it up. He believes that all he has has been hard earned even as he inherited much of his criminal empire. Even so, he is charming and charismatic at times, seeming having an air of intrigue around him. He is often calm and collected, letting his underlings take care of important business and threats while he plies his charms on enemies or those he want's something from. He has an insatiable lust for women but his favourite part of conquest is the chase, more so than the kill, willing to wait and play the long game until he gets the object of his desire. Hobbies and Interests * Women and Womanizing * Socializing Dislikes * Hard or strenuous work Key Personal Relationships Natasha Romanov Natasha Romanov is of particular interest to Maeda, and the target of his lust. After learning she is more than her cover story as a secretary tells, he takes an interest in subduing and corrupting her with the goal of turning her to his cause. He sees her as an achievement to be earned, a strong and powerful woman to be dominated by his prowess, to be owned by him. His attempts at blackmailing her into doing his bidding is somewhat effective. Poison Ivy It is unclear exactly how linked Poison Ivy and the Maeda Cartel are, but she and Maeda express similar goals and tactics throughout Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov, even working in concert at times. Together they are aligned in a partnership to destroy the Heels Agency, Maeda supplying grunt soldiers to their cause and influence over many socialites of the city, including the Mayor of New York City. Exactly why Maeda wants Heels destroyed is unclear but getting his hands on Natasha Romanov is likely one reason. Mei Wang Mei Wang is both wife and partner to Maeda. She is a part of the Maeda Cartel, taking care of much of the legitimate business fronts of the crime ring, include her eponymous named Mei's Bar. Even though she is married to Tatsuro, she is considered little more than property to the man, a remnant of his early life's conquests and hence he shows no hesitation in cheating on her as he does. Sexual Partners During his appearances in beWilder content, Maeda has taken part in sexual scenes. The following are the notable listed encounters: * Under the Infections control, Natasha Romanov offers herself to Maeda in his club, but is forced off by Annette Beaumont. Instead he receives a near forced blowjob from Annette while Natasha watches and masturbates. Backstory Early Life Tatsuro was originally born in his ancestral home of Japan where his mother still lives to this day. As was expected of him, at a young age he was sent to live with the men of the family in New York City, where he was to learn the operations of the family business. His early days were spent learning at his Grandfather's knee until the faithful day he took over the cartel, the same day his Grandfather died. It was during this time as a lieutenant that he met Mei Wang, proving himself as a provider and family man, an important thing to be in his Grandfather's eyes and critical to his succession. Rise to Leadership Tatsuro was always destined to lead to the Maede Cartel, but for several years he worked as the right-hand man to his Grandfather who headed the group before him. This destined outcome lead Tatsuro to become complacent and entitled. After he died of mysterious circumstance, Tatsuro took the reigns from his Grandfather, seeing off internal competition from underlings within the organization by having any dissident lieutenants executed. This rash action lead to the cartel becoming stunted as the entire leadership of the group fell to him, a task he wasn't up for when distractions such as women and socializing. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Maeda plays an important role during the course of AoH:MoAR, as one of the main antagonists. He is wrongly suspected of being behind the murder of Natasha Romanov's boyfriend Mark, and her investigations into his involvement leads to Nat becoming wrapped up in the conflict between Maeda, his partners (including Ivy) and her own Heels Agency. Maeda takes a liking to Natasha, attempting to corrupt and gain control over her for his own lewd desires. It is also Maeda's bait that leads Natasha to investigate a facility at the behest of General Miller, leading her to into contact with the 'Infection' which also helps to corrupt her. Non-Canonical Content Maeda has yet to appear in any non-canonical content to date. Patreon Posts Among other appearances, Maeda has made the notable showings on the Patreon page too: * Maeda and his wife Mei Wang appeared as the Valentine's Day post for Brave+ backers in 2018.beWilder's Valentines Day Celebration featuring Mei Wang and Maeda, February 2018 The post featured best wishes from the team on the Holiday, and came with the caption "Even Bad Guys Love Their Wives". Pictured in the post was Mei Wang, dressed in a see through lingerie while in the spotlight of her bar's stage and gesturing to Tatsuro to join her. * Maeda also appeared in a special Villains tier (pre-''beWilder ''version of Pure Wild) post involving selection of side content priorities in an upcoming AoH:MoAR update in June of 2017AoH:MoAR Additional Content Poll, June 2017. In the header picture, to set the theme of the post, he sat beside Dyana Carson and Harley Quinn in a Villain's meeting. Kate Johnson won the poll in question. * As previous, Tatsuro returned for a second Villain's meeting alongside Dyana and Harley Quinn, in November 2017AoH:MoAR Main Version Content Poll, November 2017, this time to pick the planned main path content in the next AoH:MoAR version. Corruption content won this poll handily. Appearances Canonical * Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov (AoH: MoAR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AoH Characters Category:New York City Characters Category:Criminal Characters Category:Business Owner Characters